


Innocence and the Mouse

by projectHYPOCRISY



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Sephiroth Appreciation Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectHYPOCRISY/pseuds/projectHYPOCRISY
Summary: A boy and his mouse.Very short fic for Sephiroth Week 2019





	Innocence and the Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fic for Sephiroth Week 2019. 
> 
> I just thought it would be nice posting something.
> 
> Also, someone makes a cameo.

“Are you sure?” She asked him, watching his hand slip through the net and into the glass aquarium. 

“Just keep a watch out,” he snapped feeling two tiny teeth pierce his skin. He was regularly tested and inoculated for all sorts of diseases, much like the little beast in his hand -two teeth seemed like a mild nuisance. Sephiroth never would blame a beast such as a mouse for the maleficence that befell it made it into the jumble of genetic maladies and sharp teeth. Doctors and their oaths. 

She started to sniffle when she saw blood drip from his thumb to the edge of his cuff. “We need to put it back. They’ll find out.”

Sephiroth shuffled her off to the side and passed through the door, cupping the mouse in his palms. She tried to follow him down the twisting hallways but he was an expert navigator and knew where his room was. The door was left open for recreation, instructed to be left open. There was a faint smell lingering despite the door being left open for well over an hour. He knew it all too well: the smell of acetone wafting through the grates in his room. It was a cleansing experience to sit up on his pillow and watch the lights in his room flicker at 11 pm daily; first the lights in the hallway and then the solid darkness. The smell of acetone accompanying him into what he assumed was a restful sleep.

He placed the mouse down on his pillow, waiting for it to scurry around and find a corner. Ah yes, GRP -fearless. Sephiroth reached over the little creature, no bigger than the size of his palm, and began petting its soft fur with the back of his finger. Its nose darted from side to side and its tail wrapped around his thumb. It was the clicking of dress shoes that produced a fear response in him; learned fear, not a GRP mutation. Sephiroth scooped up the mouse and slipped it into his shirt pocket. 

Hojo pushed open the door so hard the door handle dented the wall. “Where is it?” He stretched out his hand. 

Sephiroth waiting and inspected the empty hand, his eyes scanning the callused surface. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You must think of me like a fool. I see the cages open and a missing mouse and you honestly thought I wouldn’t think of you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

The back of Hojo’s hand collided with Sephiroth’s upper arm, toppling him over. The slap startled him and the mouse burrowed further in his pocket. “Give me the mouse, insolent child. You think yourself to be so innocent but here you are stealing from me.” He crouched down so he was eye height with the boy. “If I don’t see that mouse back in its cage in one hour,” he stressed, pointed his index finger up, “you’ll euthanize the thing yourself.” Empty words, even for the tenured professor.

Innocent? He thought. In fact, this was the last time he had ever felt so innocent. 

Sephiroth tapped his pocket gently, “We’ll have to find you somewhere to sleep.”


End file.
